pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
PVZBTS Motherboard Mayhem
Motherboard Mayhem is the eighth area of Plants Vs Zombies: Breaking the System. Overview Behold the epicenter of all the triangulober's schemes! Take him down to destroy the triangulober and escape once and for all! But be warned that Digital Zomboss is not going down without a fight. Can you handle the best he has to throw at you? Appearance The lawn is simply a purple circuit board with a few components in the background including a light blue holographic Zomboss. However, the color changes whenever Digital Zomboss decides to boost one of the zombie types in the mainframe. Mechanics Here, the color changes empowering one zombie type at a time and effecting their movement speed similar to neon mixtape tour. * Purple: No change. * Yellow: Empowers firewall guards to use their shields. Zombies move a 75% speed. * Blue: Empowers surge protector zombie to move really fast and zap plants upon eating. Zombies also move twice as fast. * Red: Calls zomboss cameras to come down from the ceiling and block shots with an evil version of infinut's force field. Zombie move at normal speed. * White: Empowers Antivirus Zombie to shield himself blocking forwards projectiles. Zombies move at 80% speed. * Black: Empowers Antivirus Zombie to shield himself blocking lobbed projectiles. Zombies move at 80% speed. * Grey: Empowers Gargantuars to swing their weapons in a 1x3 area killing all plants instead of a standard smash. Zombies move at normal speed. * Orange: Empowers outsource zombies to boost allies to deal extra damage and leech health. Zombies moves at 150% speed. * Green: Empowers plants to deal 110% damage and ignore damage reduction. Zombies move at 50% speed. Does not occur naturally. Special missions * Color coded: Like special delivery only plant seed packets are given the colors red, blue, yellow, and white. All plants except white must be planted on a tile that matches the color in their packet. Special zombies are still affected by Zomboss however and you can tell be the background color changing. * Ultimate takedown: Like most boss fights where you usually get plants from a conveyor except you get to use Powerups for free each with their own cooldown dependent on their usually cost. You can still pay however to have their cooldown instantly finished and gain instant use to the powerups. World Items * After completing day 14, You find a way through the security layer. * After completing day 15, you get an encryption key. * After completing day 18, you unlock an upgrade that increases the maximum number of plant foods held at once by 1 and allows you to start with 1 plant food each level. * After completing day 22, you get the survival challenge Circuit Smashers. * After completing day 25, you unlock the Seventh 3 levels of vase breaker. * After completing day 30, you unlock the Motherboard Mayhem security card. Plants Plants here. Zombies Zombies here. Days Days here. Gallery The right picture is before you unlock all the worlds and the left picture is after you beat the boss. DONEWORLD.png Final World1.png Credit GlaceGlacierDude: Otherwise, I wouldn't have a gallery or picture. Notes * This is the only world with two bosses. Category:Aaxelae's Creations